Just me?
by M.I.Who2001
Summary: It had all started when she was 10. When her life went down hill. She thought no one could do anything. That was until she met Jenna.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read my other fics you may be wondering why I'm starting a new fan fic. I've run out of ideas hence the 200 word chapters.**

**Ive had this idea in my head a while but have been scared to upload it. Not because of criticism but the stuff inside it. There is a condition call trichotillomania that the main character faces. If you have it your self. Don't be afrid. Tell someone. I want you to tell someone. It's hard but I promise you'll feel a lot better.**

**Anyway, enough of the soppy, cheesy stuff. I'm going to get on with the** **story.**

She was called Heather. Her mum said that she was named after her great grandmother who died during the London bombing in 1944. She was 30 when she died and left her baby child Lilac (Hether's Grandma) in the harsh world. Heather's Grandma had gone into an orphanage age 1. From stories she had heard, the orphanage was a lot like the one from Annie. She loved Annie. All the songs and the dances and all the people in it, except Miss Hannigan, Rooster and Lily st. Regis. She remembered every word of every song. She loved Tommorow the most though because it reminded her there was more to come Grandma said the Orphanage owner was alot like Miss Hannigan. When she was sixteen, her Grandma left the orphanage and met a lovely man who was also 16. 15 years later she gave birth to twin girls called Primrose and Violet. Violet was Hethers Mum. 15 years later the twins father passed away leaving Lilac to look after 2 energetic 15 year olds and their brother Sam who was only 5. As soon as they turned 16 they both left giving there mum some space. Primrose managed to get her self pregnant with in 6 months where as it took Violet alot longer She discovered that she had stage 1 uterus cancer. She had to have a surgery to get her womb taken out leaving her unable to conceive. Her partner was not happy and left. She fostered a baby girl whi apparently had no name. She called her Heather.  
It was her thirteenth birthday soon. 27th April 2001 was when she was born. She also has an adoption birthday because she waa adopted on 28th April 2002. Her mum thought they should make it a 2 day celebration to make it double the fun. That was when she was 4 but it ended up becoming a tradition. They would open presents and go out to either lunch or dinner 1 day and the other day they would watch a west end show. This year they were going to watch Les Miserable. She was even more exited because she could meet Carrie Fletcher at the stage door. All she had to do was get through 2 weeks of school. On the 27th she got a letter from Jenna Coleman. She was hoping it was a reply to the letter she sent last month about a problem she had. That problem was Trichotillomania. It had been haunting her since she was 10. She had no idea when or why it started. She couldnt pin point that exact moment she let her self give into the feeling. She had gone to countless therapy sessions, groups and doctors but nothing helped. She had given up hope.

This letter read:  
Dear Heather,  
I hope you have a great birthday. The 27th April is the best birthday. I hope you can defeat this problem. I don't know how to help as it has never affected me but I hope the gift in the envelope makes up for my uselessness in this situation.  
Jenna xxx

Heather took out the lanyard in the envelope. On it was a key and a VIP pass to the doctor who studios in Cardiff. This was amazing! The VIP pass was for the 30th april. She couldn't believe it. She jumped up and down screaming. The only thing that puzzeled her was the key. She looked around the envelope for anything that explained the key. Nothing. Oh well. She'll just question Jenna about it then. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather woke up super exited. She was going to see les miserable today. That meant meeting Carrie Fletcher. Carrie was a Youtuber related to Tom Fletcher, he was in her favourite band, McFly. She couldn't wait. Heather had persuaded her mum to let her get a mug for Carrie because she always had a mug of tea in every video she did.

She got up and looked in the mirror, she wore a checked pair of bottoms and a pink vest. Her hair was all over the place. A mess, that's what she looked like. She picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her long but thin hair, threw on a t-shirt and shorts and went down stairs.

Heather made a bowl of cereal and cup of tea, as she poured the milk she saw a note on the side. It read,  
_Hi darling, I got a call from the hospital saying I had to be at work all day. That means no west end tonight._

No I love you. Typical. Heather picked up her phone and was about to text her friend charlotte before realising charlotte wasnt her her friend.  
It all started over a stupid competition. They had gone to see Britain's got talent because they had managed to get hold off tickets. on the night Heather went to wait out side for Charlotte so they could go in together. she must have waited through the whole show. It was only when she got back home to watch it on T.V that she discovered Charlotte was one of the contestants. Charlotte hadn't told her that she was part of it. They were best friends. That meant no secrets. apparently not for Charlotte. Stupid, she knew but it happened.  
Heather had nothing to do. No one to go to. She realised everyone was growing away from her. Why? Was she too fat? Was her thin patches on her head showing? What ever it was, she was determined to change it. She would lose weight. Stop picking her hair. It was easiest to lose weight. Cut back snacks, Skip lunch, Keep meals small, Exercise more. She just has to keep control.

She sat down at the table and drew out a grid on a piece of paper. She spent hours planning out the perfect meal plan for the year. What time she could eat what. The calorie allowance for each day. She even added exercise to the plan. Her goal was to lose 24kg in 1 year. 2 kg a month. That wasn't too bad. She colour coordinated it and made it perfect. It was only at midnight that she realised she hadn't had breakfast, lunch or dinner. She wasn't hungry though, she felt rather full. It was probably all the water she had drunken that day. She realised she had forgotten to add drinks to the plan. She added drinks to the plan. she had to do 1 more month but her mum walked in. She hid the plan under the table.  
"Hey," her mum said as she walked through the door.  
"Hey," she replied. She didn't want to talk. Not to her mum, not to anyone. No one understood what she had to do to be normal. She went up stairs and into her room. She lay across her bed and cried her self to sleep.

That night she had a dream that she was running from every monster in doctor who. The silence, macra, cybermen, weeping angels, daleks, host, slitheen, judon, silurians, sontarans, the family, the crack in time and ice worriors. She fell into the pandorica and started big bang three. She then got flung out of the pandorica and into the Doctors arms who then carried her to her birth mum. In the dream Karen Coleman was her mum. (she doesn't know who her real birth mum was so in each dream it changes.) That's when she woke up. Always when she was about to speak to her birth mum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating. I have been atached to the computer watching every episode of the modern doctor who starting with eccleson up to trailers of series 8. Can't wait for series 8**!

Also, grammer police, don't start commenting that I'm missing a lot of capital letters. I'm writing on my phone and I am notoriously bad at writing on my phone. Don't kill me, ill change it when I have access to a computer in about a weeks time.

The dream she had confused her. Usually she wouldn't know her 'birth' mum or her mum wouldn't have a face, she would be blurred yet last night she was as clear as day. Karen looked very similar to Jenna. Not in the way you would think. Jenna has been hair and eyes but Karen has blonde hair and green eyes. Totally different but they're simillar in small things such as their smile or their rosy cheeks. She had blonde hair, brown hair and the same smile. A mix of Karen an Jenna.

Oh well, she thought. Hethet forgot about e dream an decided to focus pn bigerthing. Such as tiday. A big day today. She was meeting Jenna and matt. She couldn't wait.

Things for Jenna were slightly different.

"are you sure mum?" Jenna asked her mum.

"positive. She's the right person from what I know. We'll find out today," Karen said hoping into the car. Today was the day she met her younger sister. Well, thats what her mum thought.

Her sister was put into care when she was younger because of her 'abusive' dad. About 14 years ago her mum had been raped by a some strange man. Of course, Jenna dad had been there to support her but a week after the birth Karen put her new daughte, Heather, into care. She didn't want her blood dad to hurt her. 1 year later they wete informed that Heather was with a new foster family, including the rapist. Her mum and dad tried to persuade the social services but it was no good. Heather got miss treated and neglected. 2 years later and social services placed her else where. That was the last they heard of Heather. Up till now they've had no clue of where heather is bur Karen is determined the girl coming to the studios is her daughter.

Jenna got out of the car and headed to the studios which were a 5 minute walk away. Her mum would come at lunch to say hi and catch up with some old friends who apparently work there as secretaries or cleaners. Jenna knew it was only a way to see her maybe daughter.

She headed up to the meeting room so that matt, Steven and she could discuss today. That really ment have a good catch up before filming. Even though they are together every day they don't get a chance to have a good old chat.

"Hey Jen!" Matt jumped out from behind a door.

"hey. how are you?"she replied. She was terrified about today. She just didnt want people to notice.

"im good. There someone who doesn't seem quite right though,"

This scared her. What if he had guessed she was nervous. Was it obvious? Would others notice? All of these thoughts subsided her when matt opened the door.

Oooh. What was Hethers dream telling her? Has jenna found her sister? Who is behind the door? Find out in the next chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter. The chapters are going to start getting a lot longer. Promise xxx

P.s. The authors note is unbold because I am unable to bold it now. I'll sort it once I've sorted spellings and gtammer. Starting with the 't' I can b bothered to get rid of now from the order grammer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, ignore the spelling and grammer. I promise once I'm near a computer I will sort it out. Rachel xxx**

**2 hours earlier**

It was 6 o'clock when her mum dropped her off. Still dark, cold and raining. She had ages to wait before the BBC Cardiff centre opened and even longer before she was aloud in. How she was going to pass the time she was clueless on so she decided to walk around. She got up from the damp memorial bench she was sat on in the park next to the studios. She wondered along the edge of the stream untill she saw something she couldn't believe. what looked like a 16 year old boy was laying on the ground unconscious as a large gang with knives hurt him.

"get away from him!" She shouted using up all courage buried deep inside her. She could have sneaked away hoping they hadn't noticed her. She could of stayed sitting on the bench. But she had to go and shout at them. She was praticly giving herself a death sentence. The gang left the boy and turned to her.

"or what?" One of the boys said pressing a knife blade into her neck unill blood started trickling down her neck. Another came from behind and grabed her waist and spun her around. He took a knife and started gently tracing a vein with his knife again untill lood started to first boy punched her in the head as did another in the stomach. She collapsed to the floor letting the gang take her phone, purse, keys and most items of clothing untill she was left in a pair of leggings and a vest. She tried to cling onto conciousness for as long as possible, she had four minutes left of her short, dark life. She slipped away from conscious and te last thing she saw was a man she recognised coming towards her before blacking out.

**1 hour later**

Heather woke up in some office room. Her head was banging like crazy and she couldn't focus properly on where she actually was. Her arm was wrapped up in some cloth that was now blood stained. She had an overly large jumper on and a leather jacket. A man papered from a side room and headed towards her.

"Are you okay," the voice said. It was recognizable but she couldn't quite work out from where. A friend? No. An enemy? No. A film? No but something along thos lines. She thought for a bit untill she realised, a TV show!

"where am i?" She tried to say but it sounded like more of a mumble. The man apparently knew what she had said though and replied

"Cardiff. The BBC centre in Cardiff. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Heather. Did you say Cardiff? Good, I'm getting a tour today from Jenna!" She managed to get some energy from hearing that she was in the right place and sat up. She started to sway slightly and decided it was best she stayed laying down. The man she finally worked out as being matt smith took her hand and squeezed it slightly which made her feel reasured.

"im sorry darling but getting a tour while your in this state is probably not good. We'll see what the first aider says when she arrives."

They say/lay there for another half hour untill the first siser came.

She was really nice and checked for concussion.

"so who are your parents, how do we contact them?" She asked.

"I have none. Well, I did but al long time ago. I have a foster mum but she's at work doing something important and probably wouldn't want to be disturbed," Heather replied. Matt and the first aider turned around to discuss something. She waited for some kind of talk telling her if she had concussion, if she could stay but none came. She moved to a chair next to the boy she helped earlier at a table.

Suddenly matt jumped up and ran to the door. Heather just managed to get a blimps of Jenna. She looked stunning. She wore an above knee floral dress with a white flower in her hair. She had a small pink bracelet on and a matching necklace. she was next to phenomenal! The door closed and they were left in silence. It was the boy who broke the silence.

"Thanks."

"For what?" She replied.

" You saved my life." She didn't know how to reply to that. She didn't save his life. Having two people unconscious is probably no better than being alone.

"Don't mention it." She thought that was a safe reply. Just then the door opened again to see a shocked Jenna. What was wrong? Maybe it as the fact that both him and herself were covered in blood an knife marks.

"What has happened?" Jenna askedwith fear in her voice. She was as white as a sheet!

Just as I was about to say something the gang leader jumped out from nowhere and said, "its a long story," both the boy and me let out a shriek and jumped out of the chairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys can all virtually kill me for forgetting to upload for what, three/four weeks. Sorry. I'm now back at school so I will be updating a bit less. I'm in year 9 now which means new subjects, more homework and thinking about my options. I will try to update as much as i can but don't kill me if I don't. Thanks and enjoy the new chapter**.

"who are you?" Jenna asked the tall fair haired boy who had scared both the boy, who's name she was yet to know, and her.

"its him! He did this to us!" The boy shouted from the corner we had evacuated to.

"and you are?" Jenna asked.

"Rory," the boy said.

"im heather, and his gang beat us up and nicked our stuff!" She said pointing at the leader. At this comment Matt grabbed the boy and pinned his arms behind his back.

Matt looked angry. Jenna look scared. Rory and heather looked terrified and the gang leader just looked bored. How could someone who had just hurt and robbed someone and then get caught look so calm about the whole situation.

After a few minutes Jenna decided to walk over to Heather and Rory.

"You two okay?" She asked.

"yeah. Cold though. And my arm and neck still hurts," heather said.

"I'm cold too. Is there heating?" Rory asked.

"You're cold? It's boiling today!" The actress replied. She looked between the two who were both shaking and faces had a tinge of green.

The three stood there for what felt for ever while Steven and Matt took the bully to the reception whete the police would pick him up.

It was Rory who was the first to speak again.

"Im gonna throw up!" He stated. The boy started to walk towards a chair and sat down. The next bit was a bit messy as he threw up then collapsed millimetres away from his breakfast. Then Heather said the same thing but only passed out.

"Oh my fucking god! Matt! Steven! Someone!" Jenna shouted. Of course, Matt and steven had left the room to sort out the other boy. She bent down and put her hand on each of there fore heads. They were scorching hot. Why had they both felt cold?

She has no idea what to do. She dida first aid course 5ish years ago but she had gone blank. She put them both into what she thought was the recovery position but she wasn't 100% sure.

She was starting to panic. No one was coming but she couldn't leave them. She decided to call Matt on his phone. He always brings his phone with him so he should pick up.

"come on matt!" She muttered to herself after the 5th ring. It took a while but he finally picked up.

"finally! There's something wrong with Heather and Rory. They both said they felt cold then Rory threw up and both collapsed but when I felt there foreheads they were both boiling. I've put them in the recovery posision but I dont know what to do next!" She screamed down the phone before Matt could even say hello.

"okay, stay calm. I'll be there in a..." Matt couldn't finish what he was going to say because Jenna let out a scream and thuded to the floor.

"steven, I need to go back. There's something wrong upstairs," Matt ran up the stairs two at a time and ran through the maze of corridors. He was terrified. What happend to Jenna, Rory and heather? He swung the door open and was faced with the three all lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Rory and Hethers cuts didn't look to be bleeding meaning one thing. Jenna was badly hurt. He ran over to Jenna and looked for any damage on her petite body. There was a rip in the back of her dress and blood covering her back. He ripped the hole a bit bigger to see the damage. She had one long, Deep cut running down her spine. Matt ripped of part of the curtain, which was a struggle, and pressed it against her soft skin.

"oh jenna,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am in year 9 and am getting used to having more subjects, more homework, start of GCSE's (R.E and Technology anyway.) I will try to post more but I can't promise anything. I have done each paragraph in the POV of each character (a bit different from my usual writing). Hope you enjoy.**

He sat in the hospital waiting room. He had been offered coffee but didn't accept it. He didn't want to do anything, eat, drink, talk, breathe; not until he knew Jenna was safe, till Heather and Rory were safe. He waited and waited, or minuets, hours, days. He thought this would be top priority at A and E but apparently not, even if there was a celebrity, an adopted child and a gang involved. This was shit. This was a waste of his time; they should have filmed the start of the Christmas special already but all they would be filming was the inside of a hospital.

Steven sat next to Matt. He didn't know what to do, he should be looking after Matt and Jenna; he wasn't even looking after himself. The most he had done was accept a bottle of water. He hadn't eaten or slept just like the poor man sitting next to him. He should be doing something about the wait. He looked to Heather and Rory, both curled up on the floor. Neither had moved since they woke up twelve hours ago. On the chairs lay Jenna, her petit body wasting away. She was yet to wake up, hadn't had any food or water for three days! This was an outrage.

Heather laid there in the arms of Rory, her mum had been told about the situation but obviously hadn't bothered to come, typical. She hurt so much. All her scars had split from each time her mum tried to move her, her stomach hurt so much, she didn't know why though. Hunger? Infection? God knows. She felt safe though, in Rory's arms, in view of so many people; no one could hurt her. She had her ear phones in and was listening to music from doctor who and the occasional torchwood theme. At the moment she was listening to Owen's theme from torchwood. She loved the simplicity, the beauty; it showed how she felt at that moment.

He couldn't concentrate on anything but her pulse, the slow beat, melodic in a way. Rory hurt all over, the cold hard floor making the ache worse. He felt so alone even with everyone around him; he had lost his parents years before, had been put into a care home but put out onto the streets at sixteen. He had spent a year on the streets, nothing but the occasional stray cat to keep him company in the time of darkness. He let all his thoughts wonder, the silence making them get bigger and darker, scarier and stronger. Not one person on this small world could do anything to save him from his thoughts of the life before, in and after care. Thoughts he wish he could erase.

Jenna woke up, the bright light hurting her eyes. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a waiting room, A and E most likely considering the amount of people with dislocated arms or something. On the floor, in front of her chairs, lay Rory and heather. Rory's arms protectively wrapped around heathers petit body. Opposite her sat a pale Steven and next to him Matt. Matt must have seen her sit up because he came over and placed his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry; this was too much, two teenagers had been hurt badly, neither of the families bothering to turn up, she had been hurt and Matt and Steven had to put up with it all!


	7. Chapter 7

Just me? Chapter 7

Richard stormed through the hospital doors and went straight to the map. He didn't know where he was going apart from Jenna was in the A and E department. He had been to this hospital before but only when he was a child. He had been in London and America so long he had forgotten. He tried to remember as much of the map as he could and started walking along the corridor. It was quite dark and smelt of things he didn't want to smell. After running up three flights of stairs he ran through another set of double doors. Across the room there lay Jenna on a few chairs, in front of her lay two teens and opposite her sat a shaken up Matt and Steven. Steven saw Richard run into the room and as soon as he did he ran over. Richard looked so tired from jetlag and running.

"Richard, I'm sorry I had to take you out of work, she wanted you," Steven said pointing to Jenna. Richard ran over and sat next to Jenna. He slowly lifted up her head and laid her back down on his lap. He took out her tight pony tail and ran his hand through her hair, stoking her soft cheeks. She must have realised he was there because she started to slowly open her eyes.

"Hey," Richard gently said.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you? Steven didn't explain what was going on. He just said you were in hospital and wanted me."

"Well, it all started with those two," Jenna pointed in the rough direction of the teens who were asleep again. She explained the story from way back to the letter she got from Heather. When they collapsed and when she got hurt. How long the had been had been waiting in a and e. The whole story took about ten minutes to explain.

"Oh darling, I promise I'm not leaving you until we have solved this. I promise." Richard said. By the time they had finished talking (about an hour) they were at the top of the waiting list.

"Jenna Coleman!" A nurse shouted from the other end of the room. Richard 'wedding style' picked up Jenna and carried her to the nurse where they followed him until they reached a room.

Meanwhile, Matt had gone to get a coffee for Steven and him. He felt that now Richard was there he could relax a bit more. He had gone down to the cafeteria and ordered two cappuccinos for Steven and him and two hot chocolates for the teens as well as a bottle of water for them to share. He struggled to take the five items upstairs but with the help of a fan of him and a tray he got the drinks up to the waiting room where the three sat/lay. He wondered over to the group and handed each person their drink. He signed a picture of him and gave it to the fan as a thank you and sat down.

"Can I sit here?" The fan asked pointing to a chair a couple of seats away from Steven.

"Yeah, what's your name and what brings you here?" Steven asked.

"My name is Ianto. I heard there had been a knife crime involving my friend from the children's care home. Apparently he was taken here."

"Oh, same…ish. Jenna and two teens were involved in a knife crime." Matt pointed to the two on the floor. "Their names are Heather and Rory. Do you know either?" Matt continued.

"My friend, he was called Rory. Turned sixteen and had to move out. I haven't heard from him for a year. I think that's him, I can't remember though." Ianto pointed to the boy.

"Rory and Heather Coleman!" (They had to put them down as Coleman's because they didn't know the last names.)

"I guess that's good bye. We'll be back!" Steven said whilst picking up Rory. Matt picked up heather and they walked out. They walked through the double doors and along some corridors. They went into a room and the first thing they saw was Jenna asleep in a hospital bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow. They put Heather and Rory on two beds and let the doctor scan them.

They wondered over next to Richard and sat down on the chairs provided. "I will kill whoever did this to them!" Steven shouted.


End file.
